


Caught In The Castle

by flickawhip



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cut Scene, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little bit of fun...Based off this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBG0XOeShTY





	Caught In The Castle

“It’s not like ANYONE is going to see you...”

Merida sounds sure, even as Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup look around, seeming worried. Toothless merely sits, waiting his next fish. The silence is broken by a single step, the group turn and... are face to face with a kitchen maid. Toothless merely cleans his lips, but it is enough... 

The maid screams, then turns and runs away, dropping the bread basket she had been carrying. Merida had sighed, face-palming forcefully. 

“Oh... we’re dead...”

Hiccup sighed, glancing at Jack and Rapunzel who seem frozen. 

“... HIDE!”

Merida’s reaction is quick, the group splitting up.


End file.
